Please remember that
by elskling
Summary: A series of RoyxRiza, based on the "Girl Rules" all the guys should obey. New title, same stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**My first series of RoyxRiza. Short stories based on the Girl Rules I once found from the Internet, not made by me. The rules come in a random order, not sure if I will write anything about all of them.  
**

* * *

In a sunny afternoon at HQ Riza Hawkeye was walking through the corridors with her good friend Maria Ross, chatting with her about some random things in work, life and men. Riza was currently listening to Maria who was talking about how the Brosh guy had once again tried to hit on her, still not getting that she wasn't interested, when the women passed colonel Mustang's door.

Riza couldn't help but pay a little bit of attention to it, since she knew that inside the office was her own, lovely boyfriend, probably working hard so he could go home early and spend some alone time with Riza…

"_No way!"_ Riza suddenly heard Jean Havoc shout and she stepped closer the door.

"_Oh yes, that's true_." Riza heard Roy saying now and she became curious to know what the men were taking about.

"_You couldn't tell that about Riza just by the way she is_." Breda said, clearly amazed by something. Now that Riza knew that it was she they were talking about, she had to find out more so she pressed the side of her head against the door.

"_I know, wasn't expecting anything like that either_." Roy was saying. "_But believe it or not, when I came home last Friday_…"

_Last Friday_, Riza gasped as she heard the words. Yes, last Friday there had happened something very surprising, something so un-Riza… and something _not to_ discuss with the guy's from the office..!

"…_And in that position, you could finally see how big they actually are_!" Roy exclaimed and Riza heard the other men to do wolf whistles. Shocked and humiliated, Riza threw away from the door, blushing like mad.

"Riza, are you okay?" Maria asked confused, wondering her friend's sudden interest in the colonel's door and as sudden jerking away from it.

Riza slowed down her breath, closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Then a sly smirk formed on her lips and she shook her head. "I'm fine." Riza confirmed her friend and smiled wickedly. "But," the started walking again, leaving Roy's office behind. "Have I ever really told you how extremely _short_…"

**  
Don't brag to your friends. Unless you want us to discuss with the girls how small is _yours_…**

* * *

**I think this is funny :D Review and tell what do you like :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I changed the title since it didn't seem to fit too well with the stories.**

* * *

It was nice to be like this, spend a day off in park with your loved one, hold hands and chat about less important things. Just like they were now, Roy and Riza. This was the first time in a long period when they both had a day off at the same day, so they decided to make the most out of it and have a nice walk in park.

Roy had even had an idea of being all so nostalgic again and had bought Riza an ice cream from a stall they had passed awhile ago, just like when you were a teenager on a first date. Not that it bothered Riza, she was happy now licking her vanilla ice cream. She hadn't been a lucky girl to get one on her first date at the age twelve.

But, apparently, someone else had.

"You know, this is so much like when I was still a young boy taking my classmates out." Roy suddenly said, not having any particular thrill in his voice. "I used to by the girl an ice cream back then, too." Riza remained quiet, not seeing any reason to answer that.

"Funny, though," Roy just kept going. "I remember one girl who I used to date somewhere around my early teens. She always picked a vanilla flavored ice cream, too." Riza looked at her slowly melting cone, the lightly tanned white color of it.

"Even despite that there would have been other flavors to choose from, from chocolate to rum-raisin." Riza didn't see anything weird about that. What bad was in liking simple things like coffee without sugar and plain vanilla ice cream?

"I guess that it was all about that she wouldn't get fat. As if it depended on a flavor if you got any fatter." Roy kept a little break. "Not that she was. Fat, that is. No, she was a pretty girl." Roy threw a glance on Riza by his side. "Not the same way pretty you are, but sti-"

Roy didn't get a change to finish the sentence when he got a gold ball of vanilla ice cream on his nape, melting down on his back and under the shirt. While Riza just stormed away and left Roy behind wondering if she was already PMSing.

**No matter what, we do not want to hear about another girl you dated, were interested in, kissed etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riza does some cleaning :D**

* * *

"I'm home!" came a shout from the front door as it was opened and then closed again. Riza looked over her shoulder at the door and saw Roy taking of his shoes and coat. Not making any bigger efforts, Riza just went back to reading her book and shifted her position on the couch into a little comfier one.

Roy walked over his girlfriend and bent down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek from over the back of the couch. "You feeling any better?" he asked, leaning on the couch and searching Riza's face, a little pale yet with a bit reddened nose.

"Yeah, I already told you that I could have gone to work with you." Riza muttered and flipped a page. "I'm not _that_ sick."

Roy just shrugged, deciding he shouldn't start arguing with Riza about this (he would lose, anyway). "So what did you do today?" he asked instead.

"Oh, not much." Riza answered. "I took a rest at first but since I couldn't sleep I decided to clean the apartment." she glanced at Roy. "_For once_."

Not taking Riza's glance too seriously, he looked around the apartment, and despite not seeing anything different in it smiled. "Thank you, hon. How about if I made you some soup, just in case you wont get sick for real?" As Riza gave a light nod, Roy disappeared in the small kitchen and started to pull out the equipment for cooking.

Riza remained quiet for awhile, before speaking loudly so Roy could hear him in the kitchen.

"And by the way, Roy, when I said I cleaned the apartment, I meant the _whole_ apartment." she kept a short break. "Even your bedroom."

Slowly, Roy appeared to the doorway, face flushed and eyes blank. "…The bedroom?" he repeated with a bit shaky voice. Riza nodded. "Did you look in the wardrobe?" Riza nodded again. "Yeah, I reorganized it. And got some random rubbish out from there."

Roy stayed still, now having a bit scared look in his face and looking at Riza, as if he waited for her to do something or say something more, but since she didn't, he quietly went back to making soup.

Riza too went back to her book, smirking.

**Eight times out of ten, the boobs on TV or in magazines ARE NOT REAL. So get over them.  
**

**

* * *

What would Roy have done with them anyway now that he has a girlfriend..?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A little angst, all because of Roy being a total bastard.**

* * *

"I'm sorry."

What else could he say? Shit, he new he had been complete asshole, that she had all the rights to be mad at him, and that he had done the worst thing any man could possibly do.

"I'm sorry." he said again. "Really, I am. Try to understand." Now _that_ was unreasonable, he knew it himself. He had no rights to ask her for understanding. She knew that too, since she just remained still without any change of expression on her face, the same angry and hurt look in her brown eyes.

He licked his lips. "Please believe me when I say I'm sorry." he could feel his own voice breaking. "It was meaningless, I didn't know what I was doing. And only if I could I would erase the whole mess."

Still nothing. Maybe a little shudder in breath, but nothing more.

"Please." he cried, face starting to red and eyes filling up with hot tears. "Please forgive me." that was unfair too, but it was all he could do now. "Please." he walked to her and dropped on his knees. "I'm begging you, give me another chance." he sobbed and wrapped his arms around her legs, rubbing his face on the side of do her thigh. "I promise I'll never do anything like that again, just please believe me."

As she didn't shove him away, he tightened his hold.

"I love you, Riza."

Now Riza made a first move in long time, she put her hand on Roy's black hair, making the man to lift his face and to look up at her.

A lonely tear fell down on Riza's cheek, her lips trembling.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking dare to do that again." she said with a quiet voice, barely audible. With that, Roy hiccupped and buried his face in Riza's legs.

"Thank you."

**Being drunk is not an excuse for _any_ of you actions.**


End file.
